Forget it
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Naruto finds himself sitting in a park. His mind is blank - he can't remember anything. Not even his own name. : YAOI, ItaNaru, onesided SasuNaru :
1. Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I never will – therefore this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters.

**Warnings:** This story will contain sex between males (Yaoi; ItaNaru), crude language and… well, that was about it.

The whole story was edited February 2009. I put some of the chapters together, so that they would be longer. And no. There won't be a sequel. I still love reviews and constructive critism!

**Forget It**

_Remember_

A blonde boy with a frown plastered on his face sat alone on a park bench, staring at the doves that ate some bread before him. He wondered who had thrown the crumbles to the birds.

Was it him? Was it the girl and her mother on the park bench in front of him?

_He didn't know. He couldn't remember. _

The blonde boy's ocean blue eyes were sad and alone. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened? How had he gotten here? Where did he live?

The blonde boy looked around for someone he might recognize. But he didn't even remember if that tree over there had been there all the time or it it had been planted there an hour ago.

_He couldn't know. He didn't remember. _

The boy didn't even remember how he looked himself. He stared down at his clothes. A pair of simple baggy jeans and a dark t-shirt with a text that said "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid".

_'So I'm blonde__…and skinny. '_

He wondered what to do next. Where should he go? Should he find a hospital or a police station and tell them to identify him? But he seemed to be outside the city, and he had no money in his pockets.

Why was he here in the first place? Why had he walked here?

_He shouldn't know. He wouldn't remember._

He stood up on shaky legs, looking around. The mother of the girl on the park bench in front of him eyed him suspiciously. He tried to smile to her, as if telling her that he needed help, but she took her daughter's hand and walked away towards the other gate of the park.

_'Am I __that ugly?'_ He wondered to himself as he made his way on the path. He raised his hands and felt soft skin under his fingertips. He followed the bridge of his nose and towards his lips. It hurt a little on his lower lip and his fingers travelled to his cheeks. He felt something strange. It was three long lines on each cheek, as if someone had... were they scars? He took his hands away and put them in his jeans pockets.

How long was it to the city anyways? If he just followed the road he'd get there, right? But when? Could he make it before sunset? What city was it, by the way?

_He wouldn't know. He shouldn't remember._

He quickened his pace. The cars swished by him in dangerous speeds. He walked with his hands in the pockets until a car stopped before him and a middle-aged man in suit stepped out from his black, foreign car. He asked the blonde boy if he wanted a ride with a dangerous, perverted glint in his watery eyes. The blonde shook his head and walked even faster.

The man just shrugged, clearly annoyed, but drove away nonetheless. The boy kept on walking.

The sun was slowly sinking over the town, and he felt tears coming up in his ocean blue eyes. He didn't want to be alone in the dark. What if there was more kind of men like the man that wanted to give the blonde _a ride_?

He didn't want to be alone in the dark. He didn't know where he lived. He didn't even know what his own name was. Tearing up again, he finally reached the road leading in to the town. He walked past cheap stores, shitty apartments and he wondered if he was in the bad part of the city. He couldn't stay there; he couldn't be from here? He didn't want to be from here.

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	2. Cover Up

**Forget It**

_Cover Up_

A pink-haired nurse walked fast through the corridors, humming on that new song she had heard on radio this morning. It was stuck in her mind like glue, and she couldn't help but smile when she walked past a doctor who was humming on the very same song.

She blew a pink bang out of her emerald eyes and kept going until she reached the helpdesk. She was working night, covering for her best friend Yamanka Ino.

Said friend stood up at the sight of the pinkette. "Sakura. Thank you!" The blonde hugged the pinkette. "Shika-kun would've killed me if I was late again."

"No problem. Have a good night, Ino."

"You too!" Ino waved and almost ran to the changing room. Haruno Sakura kept humming and sat down behind the computer and started typing.

She would probably have a busy night – since it was Friday. She hated working on weekends, because that was then all the drunks fell asleep in their waiting room and the car accidents increased.

She looked up when she noticed a young, blonde male in front of her fellow nurse, Shizune.

She recognized the blonde immediately. Who wouldn't recognize those blue eyes and that blonde hair – it wasn't very common in Japan, after all.

But why was he here? Why was he talking to Shizune when she, Sakura; his friend, sat right here? She couldn't hear the blonde's hoarse whispers to Shizune.

The brown-haired nurse stood up. "Come with me, sir." Shizune gave Sakura a little gesture that she'd be back in a couple of minutes.

The pinkette sat there, blinking, confused. Why had the male ignored her? Why was he here, most importantly? Had he caught a cold? But then again, the skinny boy never got colds...

She stood up and hurried after Shizune and the male. There wasn't many coming here at this time anyways and they could always ask a by-passing doctor or nurse if they needed help so desperately.

Sakura caught up with her friend and her co-worker.

"Shizune, how about I take over?" She asked. Shizune gave her a confused look, but nodded and said something to the boy before leaving. "So, what's up?"

The blonde stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"I'll have to pretend I don't know you", Sakura continued, "or else they won't let me help you. Why are you here, sweetheart?"

"I... don't remember... _anything_."

Sakura's eyes widened to an imaginable size before she dropped her jaw. "You don't remember _me_?" She hissed.

The male shook his head. Sakura grabbed his thin wrist and dragged him through the corridors in an amazing speed. He almost tripped over his own feet before the pinkette had reached the right room.

"I'll let Tsunade-sama take care of you, okay?" She knocked on the wooden door. "She's the best doctor on the ER."

The door flew open, and a big-breasted, blonde woman stepped out in the corridor. "What now, Sakura?" The female blonde questioned.

"This... patient doesn't remember _anything_. And I thought-"

"Interesting. Come in here, boy. Sakura, go and cover up for Yamanka like you're supposed to do." Tsunade ordered and slam the door shut after dragging in the blonde.

UAUAUA

Sakura sat in the bus, wondering if Tsunade had helped the skinny boy by now.

The clock was closing to two in the morning, and she was just done with her shift. She hadn't seen the blonde walking back, so either she had missed him or he hadn't returned.

They would probably run some tests and then contact the blonde's boyfriend. She hoped. Either way, she couldn't tell the blonde male's boyfriend about this: she had seen him while working.

Damn professional secrecy.

The blonde's lover was quite over-protective, on the verge to possessive and obsessive. He would freak out when he found out that his boyfriend had amnesia.

Sakura almost jumped high when her cell phone, as if on cue, started buzzing in her jeans pocket. She dug it up with her slim fingers and noticed who it was. She gulped audibly before bringing the phone to her ear. "H-hello?"

_"Haruno. Have you __seen-?"_

"No!" Sakura realized her mistake. "I-I mean, no. I'm sleeping."

There was silence from the other. _"... Okay. Call me if you see him, right?"_

"Hai!" She hung up before the guilt came crawling. She hated the professional secrecy that came with being a nurse. Groaning to herself she stood up and walked off the bus.

She knew she wouldn't be able too sleep tonight.

UAUAUA

"All the tests we've done confirm you are suffering from amnesia. The police will arrive any minute now with your identity-papers and the closest relative they could found." Tsunade, the doctor in charge of our blonde boy, didn't seem too upset about the fact that her patient couldn't remember anything, even if he wanted to.

There was a knock on the white door, and, as if on cue, Shizune appeared with a snobbish-looking man. "Tsunade-sama, this is the policeman they sent with your patient's-"

"Hai, hai. Give me those," the big-breasted woman reached out a strong hand, gesturing for the man to give her the papers. The man handed her the papers without a word. Her golden-brown eyes scanned over the paper. "Well, brat, you're turning nineteen in October, two months away that is. Your name is..." Her eyes danced over the papers yet again. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde patient stared at her. "Uzumaki...Naruto." He wasn't really sure if the name fitted him.

Uzumaki Naruto seemed a little too... characteristic and powerful for him. He had stared at his mirror reflection yesterday, after getting out from the shower the hospital had offered him.

Uzumaki Naruto... It didn't seem like him. He was too skinny, too weak to bear up that name. But then again, it was only a name.

"Have you found any relatives or family? Parents...?" Tsunade demanded.

The man sighed in defeat, sounding like he had expected this but didn't want to confront it.

"Actually... Your parents are dead, Uzumaki-san. I'm terribly sorry, but they died a long time ago and you have probably lived by yourself, though we couldn't find your address."

"Oh..." Naruto thought it over. He didn't have any parents. They didn't know where he lived.

Damn.

"And you're the only child. The closest relative alive is your godfather," the man looked from the doctor to the patient. "I've called him and told him about your condition, and he's on his way here."

"How long?" The doctor wondered.

"Sometime this afternoon. He lives in a small village, up in the mountains. If that was all...?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you," Tsunade waved a hand dismissively to the police, who walked out through the same door he came. She then turned to the blonde boy. "So... You have a choice. Either you go with your godfather and lives with him, if that is what he offers, or you'll go home to your apartment alone. It's not my business, but I would prefer if you followed your godfather. It would be safer."

"I see..." Naruto nodded and blinked a couple of times at her.

She smiled gently before leaving him alone in the white room. Her perfume lingered in the room, and the patient liked the smell. Something soft and sweet, but not sugary or icky. It calmed him somehow.

"Uzumaki Naruto, then..."

UAUAUA

He didn't open his eyes immediately; he waited for awhile, listening to the voices in his room. He was still in the hospital, probably fallen asleep while waiting for that godfather of his. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes childishly.

"You're kidding me? This kid is nineteen? Kami-sama, he looks like a high school girl!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see the source of the amused, male voice. He was very surprised to see a very tall, white-haired man before him, eyeing him closely.

It took a while before Naruto realized that he had just been insulted. He glared towards the white-haired giant that had said that he looked like a high school girl.

"Do you wanna come with me to my house in the mountains, boy? It'll be nice, a little company in my boring life", the man grinned, showing off all of his teeth. He didn't seem to care that Naruto was glaring at him. "So, yes or no? Say yes."

"Give him some space, Jiraiya-san," Tsunade growled warningly. "He can't decide a thing like that in two seconds. He doesn't even know you!"

"You're right", the white-heard man said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Jiraiya; write love novels, live two hours from Konoha, I like toads and chicks. I knew your father through work, but then we became friends and so on. I think we'll get well together you and me."

"Kami-sama", the doctor sighed and shook her head. "Let the boy think for an hour or-"

"I'll go."

The two adults looked at him, both smiling; the male a bit wider than the woman, though.

"Great", Jiraiya said. "Do you have the address to your apartment or something?"

"No, he hasn't. They couldn't find anything on that, shockingly enough. So I guess-"

"Shopping time!" Jiraiya shot up like a star and headed towards the door. "Come one, godson, I know a perfect place that has the perfect skirts-"

"I'm a boy, Jiraiya-san." Naruto got out of the bed, put on his clothes discreetly, and putt the hospital gown on the bed.

"Hm," was the man's only answer.

UAUAUA

A few stores later Jiraiya was finally pleased. He had agreed with the blonde that the boy should wear male clothing after all. But that didn't stop him from buying just at least one little dress to his newly found godson.

Naruto had actually been forced to try it on – and it had hurt his manliness pretty badly. He

They had already gotten out from Konoha and the old man still talked about his work and women an hour later. Naruto only nodded on a few places, repeating the few words he heard. The man didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

But after an hour and a half Naruto's ears could only take so much.

"Jiraiya-san, how do you live?" When the man shut up, the blonde immediately regretted his words. He was just about to apologize for his rudeness when the love novelist started babbling again.

"You'll love it! I have two guestrooms, so you'll take one. I have a private onsen on the backyard and the view is incredible!"

Naruto mentally slapped himself.

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	3. How does it feel?

**Jingy5**, this chapter is dedicated to you as thanks for the idea!

**Forget It**

_How does it feel?_

'Caring' wasn't a word that showed up if you were to describe this man. In fact, 'caring' was a thing this man had never done.

Not once in his twenty-three year old life had he been a caring person. He had never once been worried over someone else's health. He had never, never ever, once been scared.

Until now. The most 'uncaring' person alive, according to most people, was worried and scared. What scared him the most was the possibility of the one he cared about had left him for someone else. No one had ever left _him, _he had left them.

He felt paranoid, which he had never done before. Paranoia wasn't his thing, just like caring and worrying wasn't. But here he was, sitting in the middle of a meeting with several of important people, spacing off and imagining horrible scenarios.

Rape, abuse and murder flashed through his mind, making him afraid. And since he had never once been afraid since he was two years old and believed in the monster in his wardrobe, he confused it with anger and nervousity. While nervousity wasn't his thing either, anger was. He was angry most of the time, when not with his lover.

And now his lover was gone. And he felt strangely empty. Four days had the police been searching for Uzumaki Naruto, but they hadn't found them. He had tried to force them to check the hospitals, but they weren't allowed to do so, not so early. In three weeks they would check if Uzumaki Naruto had showed up on the hospitals or in other parts of Japan.

Rage tainted his mind and felt like strangling the person next to him, which just happened to be his father. He glanced over his shoulder, watching how his father's lips moved. He was a pale man with darkish hair, nothing much to the world except for the fact that he was one of the richest men alive.

He looked away from his father, focusing his deadly dark eyes on another man. He soon spaced away again, wondering if his lover was alright. Was his lover in danger? Kidnapped? He shivered at the thought of someone kidnapping his blonde, torturing him and rape him.

People began to stand up, and so did he automatically. He shook hands with a few of the men, but not opening his mouth even once. He was the first out of the room, trying not to frown. He was only human, though. As soon as he reached his own office and slammed the door shut, he let his handsome features form a scowl.

He was a man with few emotions, at least never showing them in public. But this emotion in his chest, suffocating him ... He felt more alive than ever before, and it made him feel guilt. Guilt, anger and annoyance was the emotions he was familiar with, not this heavy, deep thing ...

There was a knock on the door that he was leaning against. He flinched at the loudness and took a step back. He corrected his tie and his long, greyish raven ponytail before opening. He faced a shorter copy of himself. He arched an aristocratic brow at his little brother's presence.

"Uchiha Itachi," his little brother growled and walked inside. "It's been four days, why aren't you trying harder? He can be dead by now!"

Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother, was better on emotions, even though many didn't know it. Sasuke could feel sadness, nervousity and sometimes even happiness, while his older brother couldn't.

"Why aren't you contacting someone outside the police? Why aren't you talking to the owners of the hospitals?" Sasuke gripped Itachi's shirt, staring up. Their eyes had the exact same, dark eye colour and yet they were so different. Sasuke's held so many emotions while Itachi's were blank.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi sighed and pushed the smaller Uchiha away. "The hospitals around here are very strict about their professional secrecy. It's against the law. And don't you think I have hired agents already?"

He knew that Sasuke was worried. Hell, you could see it from across the country. Itachi's lover had been Sasuke's only friend, ever. Of course his fool of a brother was worried.

"Leave, little brother. Go home and get some sleep. The bags under your eyes aren't particularly attractive." Itachi walked to his desk and sat down behind it, pretending to read a few papers.

When Sasuke didn't move, he looked up.

"You're still here."

Sasuke murmured something before running outside. Itachi would have rolled his eyes if he weren't an Uchiha. His little brother was such a drama queen.

UAUAUA

This park was his love's favourite place. This was the place Uzumaki Naruto went to whenever he was sad, happy or angry and wanted to be alone with his feelings. Itachi remembered the first time Naruto had taken him here. Itachi hadn't seen what was so perfect about it.

It had been in the middle of the summer, and everything had been just as colourful as Naruto. The park wasn't crowded; it never was according to the blonde. They had been seated on a bench and eaten ice cream, Naruto listening how Itachi complained about his work.

Naruto was always so understanding. Naruto would always hug him; comfort him, after a hard day at work. Itachi would always hate his work, it was boring and wrong. It wasn't his thing.

Dark eyes searched for blonde hair, but could only see the dull colours that came with autumn. Now he could see why Naruto found the park so beautiful. The leaves hadn't been taken care of yet; the piles with brown, green, yellow and red was still there on the grass. There were only a few kids playing with a ball here.

Not even the annoying man that usually sold Itachi and Naruto ice creams was here. Never had Itachi felt so alone. Not before Naruto, because he had never experienced the feeling of having someone there. Not with Naruto, because the blonde would never let him feel lonely.

But now...

Something cold and hard hit his ankle, and he looked down.

"Sir!" A boy waved with his hands. "Throw me the ball, sir!"

Itachi picked up the ball, not remembering if he had ever played football for just fun. He had been a part of the school's team, but never had he played for fun. He threw it back to the boy, who caught it and yelled his thanks before running to his friends again.

What would he do if Naruto was _dead_? If Naruto had _left__ him_ for someone else?

He couldn't give up hope. Not yet. If Naruto was dead they would find his body and the murderer in no time. It was worse with kidnappings, but why would someone like to kidnap the blonde? There hadn't been any funny phone calls, no demanding after money, threatening letters. As the police had said, as the agents and his father had said, Naruto must have left willingly.

The thought of Naruto with someone else made him sick, and he clenched his eyes together so it almost hurt.

The blonde was his, damn it! His and only his! Naruto would never moan someone else's name, never touch someone else the way he touched Itachi.

Those graceful, warm hands travelling over his body, those bright lips upon his, those blue eyes filled with lust.

Naruto was his. Naruto wouldn't leave him. They belonged together. No one could have a more perfect or dysfunctional relationship than them.

_"Uchiha Itachi."_

Sasuke's voice echoed in his head. It had been so desperate, so lonely. So angry and scared. It had reflected what Itachi felt inside. Maybe his foolish little brother wasn't such a fool. After all he knew how to deal with these annoying _things _called emotions.

_"It's been four days, why aren't you trying harder? He can be dead by now!"_

Yes, why wasn't he trying harder? He knew he should and could. But somehow it didn't feel right to do so. Somehow he knew that Naruto was alive. Somehow he knew he did the right thing.

Itachi wasn't very romantic, and neither was Naruto. But he knew that he would ask the blonde to marry him right on this spot, on an autumn evening.

UAUAUA

He lived in the penthouse in the first Uchiha building ever to be made. Sure, it sounded like it was old, but it had been re-done a couple of times, last time not even two years ago. He lived so high up that he had never thought of taking the stairs. But he needed to think, and he hadn't been to the gym since Naruto disappeared.

And as fast as he had walked one stair, he couldn't stop. He continued walking, knowing that he had _a lot_ of stairs ahead.

Naruto had done this once, Itachi remembered that time. It was in the beginning of their, now two year old, relationship. The blonde had been very tired when he came up, and the Uchiha had been worried that he wouldn't get any that night. Surprisingly enough, it had been one of their best times between the sheets.

From that night, he learned that a Naruto who had completed a goal and was dead tired was, if possible, even better than a Naruto who was full of energy from sugar.

He grunted in annoyance, only doing so because he knew he was alone. The grunt echoed along with his footsteps. Sound was something he had become used to during his two years as Naruto's boyfriend and lover. Naruto loved all kinds of noise and sound. Music, talk, alarms, it didn't matter as long as it wasn't silent.

Naruto's greatest fear was a home without sounds; Itachi had figured out that much. It probably had something to do with the blonde's childhood, but he didn't know the details. Naruto was a very closed person, even after two years, and Itachi couldn't deny that he was too.

Itachi could see the emergency exit on the fifty-fifth floor. He smiled vaguely. He remembered that he and Naruto had done it in there. He knew that it had been after a party, and he had been a little too touchy and given Naruto an erection. Well, the Uchiha thought it was nothing wrong with it, since Naruto had given him one in the first place.

They had almost been discovered by a maid, but she was scared away by the throaty moan that Itachi had made while Naruto gave him head.

The Uchiha groaned and continued walking, his breath becoming heavier the faster the more he walked.

He wouldn't lose to Naruto. If the blonde could do it, so could he.

UAUAUA

Itachi felt extremely disgusting when he reached the door to the stairs that lead up to the penthouse. He brought up the keys to the metal door and unlocked its three locks. Then he pulled it open and locked after himself. He was very strict with locking, especially if Naruto was home alone.

He had seen too many horror movies according to the blonde, who thought that no one would or could enter the top floor without having Itachi's permission.

Maybe the blonde was right. But how come he was _gone_ then?

Itachi smelled sweat and he hated it. Why had he forced himself up all those damn stairs anyways?

He undressed and turned on the water in the shower, letting it hit his pale skin.

He was tall and slender, well-toned. He knew that many of the girls in his office found him attractive, but it wasn't nearly as many as was attracted to Sasuke. Itachi didn't understand how come, since they looked very much alike, but Sasuke would always be more popular with women.

Itachi found it just a little bit, a tiny bit, annoying.

Though, Itachi smiled, he already had his perfect partner. And he wouldn't trade Naruto for anything in the entire world.

_Naruto..._

Itachi closed his eyes, leaning against the wet wall in the shower. He imagined Naruto there, in the shower with him. Naruto, naked and wet.

He groaned and felt himself harden. He imagined that it was Naruto's slender fingers that wrapped around his member, not his own. He pretended that Naruto leaned closer, squeezing his erection and then slowly moving the wonderful hand.

He pretended that Naruto kneeled down in front of him, and that it was the blonde's tongue, not Itachi's own thumb, that ran over the slit.

_Up, down, up, down. Up, down, up, down. _

The pace quickened, and Itachi moaned, tightening his own hand around his shaft and feeling himself get closer. He always controlled himself not to cum early when he was with Naruto, but what was the point now?

The Naruto his mind had imagined in the shower with him moaned loudly before taking Itachi's cock inside of his wet mouth.

He grabbed the closest thing he could grab, the wall, and continued his hand job.

_Up, down, up, down. Up, down, up, down._

He imagined that Naruto was caressing his thighs and nuzzling into his dark pubic hair, licking Itachi's balls and sucking on his dick.

Movements, so simple, yet so oddly releasing and wonderful.

He came over his own hand and on the floor, where it mixed with water and disappeared.

He panted, sliding down the wall and down on the wet floor in the shower. It continued to rain over him, wetting his greyish, long hair and his pale, weak body.

Even when he wasn't here, Naruto gave him release.

**To Be ****Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	4. Holding Hands

**Forget It**

_Holding Hands_

He wished he was like his brother. He wished he could push his emotions away. He wished he was Itachi. His older brother had always been his idol, since he was born. Itachi was handsome, smart and could get anything he wanted.

He had gotten Naruto. No, he had taken Naruto. He had taken Naruto from Sasuke. It was unfair, it was unfair and cruel.

He, Sasuke, had been the one comforting Naruto when he had a hard time home. He, Sasuke, had been the one laughing with Naruto when they pulled pranks at the neighbours. He, Sasuke, was the one who had fallen in love with Naruto _first. _

And yet, Itachi was the one ending up with the blonde beauty. How he _hated _his brother for that.

He wished he was the only child, so he could have had Naruto to himself. It was probably really childish to think so, but Sasuke couldn't be angrierwith Itachi for being so perfect.

Sasuke groaned and hid his face in his arms, nose pushed against the table. He felt the dark orbs tear up and closed them, a single drop landing on the wood underneath.

"Don't cry, Sasuke-kun, he'll be back." Sakura tried to comfort. Sakura and Ino exchanged looks.

They were still in their uniforms, sitting at a diner close to the hospital. They had been trying to cheer their friend up for a week now. Seven days they had tried to stop his crying.

"He's alright, I promise." She could tell him this, hundred percent sure. Because she_ knew._

Ino sighed in annoyance. She was getting irritated. "Suck it up and be a man, for Kami's sake. I've been meeting you for a week straight now instead of meeting up with Shikamaru. He offered to actually make an effort and take me out if I stopped hanging with you so much."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes still teary. She regretted her harsh tone and mean words. "Sorry, Ino."

She held it to herself, but she really wanted to tell Sasuke to get a hold of himself and act like the Uchiha he was. He didn't see Itachi go crying to his female best friends, did he? But then again, she doubted that the elder Uchiha had female friends. He would scare them away.

"How is Itachi-san doing?" She asked, hoping to make the younger Uchiha feel better. But instead he mewled and started crying again.

She glanced at Sakura, who glared at her. She blamed Sakura for this. It was the pink-haired nurse that had made her come to Sasuke the first time, and then a second and so on. But she guessed Sakura didn't have anything better to do, newly broken up with her boyfriend and all.

She probably saw Sasuke as a new hobby. It wouldn't surprise Ino at all; Sakura had a tendency to play with people when she was bored.

"We have to go now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in her overly loving voice. Ino hated it when her best friend babied people. Especially Sasuke. Because he sure as hell didn't need someone to baby him. He had been spoiled all his life, and now he was a little bit upset over his best friend being gone-

She stopped her thoughts. Even she realized that she was very unfair right now.

But Sasuke smiled at them through his tears. "I'm so lucky that father isn't here right now." He dried his tears away. "I'm so un-Uchiha. I'll stop bothering you." He paid for himself and the nurses before he walked off.

They glanced at each other, Sakura's sea-foam eyes hardening into a glare.

"What?" Ino muttered and stood up. Sakura followed her outside.

They walked towards the hospital. "You're selfish. Naruto is his only friend, of course he is worried."

"But we both know he's fine," Ino pointed out and they stopped for some cars.

"But _he _doesn't know it! No one but we, at the hospital, know! This system is sick. Why can't we just tell the police?" Sakura started a rant she knew was unnecessary. She knew how this worked: that they weren't allowed to tell the cops, they weren't allowed to tell anyone.

UAUAUA

It was getting colder, and darker. But it was something Sasuke couldn't care less about right now. He was sitting in his apartment, on the kitchen floor to be exact. He was unsure of how he had ended there in the first place, and also unsure if he wanted to know.

So there he sat, his vision blurry from all the tears. One would think he would dry out, go wrinkly, but somehow the salty water just leaked and leaked and leaked out of his eyes. Was Itachi suffering like this? Was Itachi crying? Could he sleep? Because Sasuke sure couldn't.

He had been trying all different kinds of methods, but he always ended up crying himself to sleep somewhere that was not his bed. He was pretty sure that he would fall asleep here in a few hours.

"Naruto ..." He whined. He wondered if the blonde was scared. Was he hurt? Was he alive at all? He just wanted to know...

He gave a strange sound, somewhere between a mewl and a hiccup, and tears ran down his pale cheeks again. Just the mere thought of his best friend made his stomach turn. He puked right there, on the floor, not bothering to move an inch afterwards either.

UAUAUA

Being awake was painful - all his thoughts were focused on his best friend. Being asleep was painful - all his dreams were about his crush.

Uzumaki Naruto, please, come back.

He wanted to scream, curse, and yell out vulgar confessions. He wanted to cry, whimper and hide. And yet he sat there the next day, as if he hadn't cried himself to sleep at all yesterday night.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Fugaku, his father, asked. Sasuke, who hadn't been listening very much, but had a vague idea of what this was about simply nodded. Fugaku nodded too. "Who agrees with Sasuke-kun?" The oldest Uchiha looked (glared) at the other people around the table, who nodded in agreement. "Now, go and get your brother. I believe that he is on his office."

Sasuke nodded once again and stood up, bowing before leaving the room. He couldn't help but hear his father, before he exited.

"We have to hear what Itachi thinks about this. His voice is very important in this matter."

Sasuke didn't even bother to become upset or sad, not even annoyed. Of course Itachi was important, he always was. Hell, even Naruto - Sasuke's best friend - found Itachi more important.

He was the youngest Uchiha, he was alike his mother. All emotional and weak. He wished he had become more like his father, like Itachi. Then, maybe then, Fugaku would have been proud over him. Maybe then Naruto would have liked him more.

He knocked on Itachi's door. There was an "hn" from the other side, and Sasuke opened the door.

Itachi looked paler than usual, and his suit looked a little too big. Had he lost weight? "Father wants your opinion. Your voice is very important in this matter."

Itachi snorted. "It means he can't decide himself." But he nonetheless stood up and walked past Sasuke. "Coming?"

As they walked next to each other, back to the conference room, Itachi took his little brother's hand. It was very comforting. To think that such a simple gesture as holding hands could ease so much pain, that it could have such a soothing effect.

In that moment, the younger had to admit, that it was good to have an older brother.

**To Be ****Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	5. After the rain

**Forget It**

_After the Rain_

A lonely wasp climbed on the outside of the window, as if trying to escape the rain and get inside. Naruto pressed his nose against the cold glass, breathing on it. The wasp didn't notice, or maybe it didn't care. Then the bug decided that he didn't want to climb the window anymore - and flew away into the rain.

Naruto briefly wondered if the wasp would survive the rain, if it would manage to get home. The thought led to another, and soon he was wondering if he too would find home. This wasn't home. He could feel it. He felt lonely, abandoned and it felt _wrong_.

Sure, Jiraiya's cottage (house, Naruto pointed out to himself) was modern, warm and nice. It was actually more than he had imagined. But the pictures of naked women and the piles with porn magazines disturbed him a lot. It made him wonder if he was normal.

Was he even heterosexual? If he was, why did he become so _disgusted_ by the slim, tanned bodies of the females in the magazines?

Maybe he shouldn't think so much, he decided when he felt another headache coming. He had had a few of those, like migraines, and when they came, he wondered if he would get his memory back _this_ time. But it never happened, and after the tenth or eleventh time, he stopped hoping.

He had yet to see the little village up here, even if he had been here for over a week. He had practically been inside since he left the hospital, and now he was wondering what would have happened if someone missed him back in Konoha. Was there someone that wondered about him, thought about him?

His head was throbbing, and he knew he just had to go out - raining or not. He now realized that he wasn't made for being indoors too long at a time.

He walked down the stairs, ignoring the tapping coming from Jiraiya's office. His godfather liked writing, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what Jiraiya was writing.

He walked into the hall, throwing a glance over his shoulder into the living room. It was big, with two white sofas and two white armchairs.

Naruto smiled, knowing how soft the armchairs were. He had fallen asleep there twice now, and both times Jiraiya had carried him upstairs and tucked him in. Naruto knew that the old man was new at this "parenting"-thing, you know comforting and taking care of, but he sure did a good job.

He grabbed a jacket and put on the sneakers before walking outside.

"Itai," he murmured softly in surprise.

The rain fell hard on his slightly pale face - he hadn't been outside for _so_ long. Then he took off, walking down the stone path to the red gates that parted Jiraiya's garden from the road.

When he took a step on the road, he almost slipped. His shoes were now going all muddy, from the disgusting, brown road. But he ignored it and started walking towards the village.

The few trees up here had decided to shake of their leaves early, and the red, green and brown leaves were now dead on the ground.

He looked up from his feet again, soon facing the edge of a small village. He couldn't see much people, but there were some kids jumping in a pool of water, splashing mud on a running man that passed them. The man cursed, but continued running to avoid the rain.

Naruto smiled, wondering if Jiraiya would be mad at him if he joined the kids. He walked towards them, watching how they stopped their jumping.

It was two boys and a girl. The girl had a blush on her cheeks, breathing fast and shallowly. The boys' breathing was fast too, but their cheeks were a redder colour.

"Who're you?" The tallest boy asked. He had a blue jacket that Naruto decided he liked; it looked warm. Maybe somewhat wet. "Woho! Who're you?" The kid repeated impatiently.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Who're you?"

"Naruto, eh? I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru! This is Moegi and Udon, my friends!" The boy proclaimed loudly.

"I've never seen you here before," the other boy, Udon, stated. Naruto nodded, not wanting to elaborate.

"What do you want?" Konohamaru asked, one eye closed as he looked up on the blonde stranger. The rain was still falling.

"Konohamaru! Don't be so rude!" The girl yelled at him. Konohamaru merely shrugged at her, his brown hair falling into his eyes much like Naruto's blonde hair did.

"I'm just walking a little."

"Join us! It's really fun, Naru-nii!"

UAUAUA

"What have you done? Where have you been?" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto smiled innocently, trying not to leave any muddy stains on the hall floor, but it was already too late. Jiraiya sighed. "I've been really worried, you dumb brat. Searched the garden and the house twice, I even called the pub to see if the owner had seen you! And then he tells me that he saw a blonde boy playing with Udon, Moegi and Kono!"

"Sorry, Jiraiya-san." Naruto stared down on the floor. He heard his godfather sigh.

"I'm just glad you're back. If you had disappeared, it would have been much paperwork."

"What?!"

Jiraiya just laughed. "Go upstairs and take a shower. If you get a cold, I'll kill you." The white-haired man laughed again, walking back to his office. "Playing with kids ... oh, dear ..."

Naruto rolled his beautiful eyes heavenwards, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his wet jacket. Jumping in water pools sure was fun, and his headache was long gone.

He went upstairs, to his room. It was pretty big, with beige painted walls. Black and white paintings clad the beige wall, a cream coloured armchair in one corner, a bed with winter-blue covers in the middle and two white wardrobes with funny knobs along one of the walls. It was nice, and it smelled like lemons - just like the rest of the house.

He somehow managed to get out of his dirty, wet clothes and walked through the door next to the head of his bed to get into his own bathroom.

It was small, with a shower, a sink and a toilet. Simple and light green with olive coloured floor. It was nice. The water that hit his body when he stepped in to the shower was different from the one that had showered him outside. This was warm, comforting, steaming. It made his caramel skin turn an interesting colour of pink.

He closed his eyes, wondering what he had done to be punished like this. What had happened to him? What had made him lose his memory? Jiraiya had a theory, involving mind-blowing orgasms and 'chicks' that Naruto _did not_ want to think about.

He shampooed his golden hair, and then showered it away. He didn't bother to use the conditioner Jiraiya had told him to use - _for fake and natural blondes_. It was too girly for him. He stood there for almost another ten minutes before he decided that he was done.

After drying his body - which was now turning back to its normal skin colour - he put on a pair of boxers and a crimson shirt with a black print over the chest. It was cool against his skin, after lying by the window for a week, since he last used it.

He glanced at the bed, tempted to get in between the sheets. But it was too early, and he didn't want Jiraiya to see him as a loser. So, instead he climbed up in the cream coloured armchair, thinking of lonely wasps until he fell asleep.

UAUAUA

_A pale hand grabbed a thin wrist and brought it to his face. He gently kissed every slender finger. Naruto blushed from the romantic kisses, but didn't pull his tan hand away from the faceless man's grip. _

_The kissing stopped on his hand and the faceless man leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips with his own. __The man __sucked__lightly__ on the __blonde's__ soft __upper lip__. _

_Naruto closed his blue eyes and nibbled timidly at the man's lower lip. The kiss became nothing more as the man turned away. _

_The man gave an amused sound, a mix between a snort and a chuckle. The seemingly older male pulled Naruto in for a hug. _

_The embrace was nice, but slightly awkward; the man was radiating warmth from under his t-shirt, but he seemed unused to this kind of contact. _

_The room was very dark, but Naruto could yet see the man's body very well. Muscular, though slender and a head taller than the blonde himself, even though they were sitting on a bed. _

_"__No matter what," the man suddenly spoke in a deep, comforting voice. "No matter what."_

UAUAUA

It was of stone; grey and cold. Hard. No emotions were showing on its face, not a single one. The autumn sun was glaring down at the stone statue. The stone statue itself didn't seem to mind. It was raised because of the death of the park owner's daughter.

Itachi stared up at the angel. How ironic. He lost his own angel, just like the park owner.

Someone gasped behind him, and he almost fell when he spun around. A little girl was staring up at the statue, her mother coming walking with a even younger child holding her hand.

"Mom, mom! Look at the angel!"

Itachi noticed how the blonde girl jumped up and down in front of the statue.

He almost reached out his hand to grab the girl, just wanting to feel soft, golden hair between his fingers again. But, luckily enough, the mother arrived next to the girl with her second child before Itachi could embarrass himself.

He didn't miss the glare the mother sent him before walking again; probably thinking that he was a paedophile. That reminded Itachi of a friend to the family. Orochimaru. The creep had a sick obsession about Sasuke, and Itachi didn't like it one bit. The snake-like, make-up wearing elder man was a book publisher. He gave out some infamous porn books that some dude up in the mountains wrote.

Itachi threw a glare at the angel before he walked away from there. How he hated the park these days. Well, he wasn't going to say that he had loved it before, because he hadn't. The only reason he even went here before was Naruto. The only reason he even went here now was Naruto.

He just hoped, maybe that the blonde would wait on the bench for him to come and pick him up.

"Foolish," he growled to himself.

UAUAUA

Sakura had cried her self to sleep for a week now. It was taking much energy to put up with her self these days - she felt like a sneaky, mean snake that didn't want to share her information.

She just wished Tsunade would realize that someone was missing Naruto when she visited him up in the mountains this weekend. Sakura couldn't tell her boss that she knew who Naruto was - that would cause a lot of trouble for her if they knew she had been in charge of a friend. The hospital she worked on was slightly paranoid about nurses and doctors dealing out drugs (it had happened too many times).

Maybe she could drop a hint? A few hints to Sasuke wouldn't hurt anyone. That's what she told herself when she met the pale Uchiha at a café not too far from the hospital.

He looked just as tired as she did. "Uhm ..." she started. She didn't look up to meet Sasuke's dark orbs, she wasn't sure she could do that without feeling guilty. "How's Itachi-san?"

"Fine."

Sakura sighed, stirring the tea with a plastic spoon. "At least I'm trying."

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling _slightly_ guilty for being so rude. "I don't meet him that much. He works and works and works. Fine by me, I have my own life."

Sakura was about to point out that Sasuke, in fact, did not have an own life.

Naruto was Sasuke's life. Naruto was Sasuke's only friend. The fact that Sakura and Ino even met Sasuke was because they had been in the same school and they were friends with Naruto.

"You should take him somewhere ... on a vacation." She sipped on her tea, trying to sound casual. "I've heard the mountains are really nice this time of year. Staying at an inn, visit the local pub; warm up in an onsen nearby."

"I'd rather die than go with my brother on a vacation. Have you no idea how embarrassing it would be with all that silence, with all that tension?" He spat at her. Then he regretted it. "Sorry."

"No hurt feelings," she sighed. It was true, she was too busy trying think up something new. "Maybe you should travel alone; it could be good for you. Feel a little independent."

Sasuke snorted. Sakura felt stupid; he was an Uchiha. Uchihas were the most independent, proud and self-confident people she had ever met.

"Then go with me."

Before she knew she had blurted it out. They stared at each other, and Sakura blushed. Naruto had explained to her many times that Sasuke was complicated, that you had to be very alert if you wanted to see his emotions. 'This was a bad idea.'

"I'll think about it, Sakura." Sasuke muttered, he paid for them both and then stood up. "Come on, you can take that with you. I'll walk you to the hospital."

She stood up, still blushing, and then followed him.

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	6. Dream

**A/N: **This is a dream, dreamt by Naruto. It's a teaser, not even a lime.

**Forget It**

**Dream**

Naruto leaned down, ignoring the blonde bangs in his blue eyes, and pressed his lips against the faceless man's. They shared an open-mouthed kiss, without tongues. It didn't last long, but it sure was pleasurable.

"Naruto ..." the faceless man gasped and bucked his hips upwards. Naruto nodded, eyes closed, and let his fingers travel over the pale, naked chest the faceless man had. His index finger danced around a nipple, before he leaned down and licked it. "Naruto ..."

"Ssh, you're ruining it." Naruto smiled and opened his eyes. He grabbed the big erection the faceless man was sporting, and slowly slid down at it. He grimaced in pain, but didn't stop sliding.

Good Lord, this was amazing. "Aah!"

"Nngh, yes...!" The faceless man gripped Naruto's hips, as if trying to push him down even further, though it wasn't possible. Slowly at first, the blonde began to move up and down.

He moaned when the faceless man's cock brushed against his prostate, and he clawed at the pale, well-toned chest underneath him with short nails. "Yes," he hissed. "Yes!"

"Mmm ..." Hips bucked, and Naruto sped up.

The soft bed creaked, but they couldn't care less about any other sounds than their groans, pants and moans.

The faceless man grabbed the blonde's dick, pale fingers encircling it. He pumped up every time Naruto went up, and pumped down every time Naruto went down.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Naruto arched his back, gasping for air. The faceless man was bucking his hips up and moaning hoarsely, as he came.

"Naruto!"

**To Be Continued **

Don't forget to review.


	7. Romerolagus diazi

**Forget It**

_Romerolagus diazi_

He stood completely still, trying not to move at all as he stared at the little animal in Jiraiya's garden. The cool breeze was playing with his hair, and whenever he exhaled small puffs of smoke exited his mouth. His eyes never left the rabbit as it skipped away, out of the garden and over the road.

He huffed in disappointment when the furball disappeared, but he didn't move to stand and walk away from his place in the grass. It was easy to become bored here, Naruto noticed. Jiraiya had forbidden him to sit so much by the TV, but it was pretty much one could do up here.

He chewed on his lower lip and tugged at a few cold and slippery grass straws. He had met Kiba two times this week, and they were becoming pretty good friends. But the dog-loving brunette was in Konoha with his sister, Hana, to watch some dog contest, and Naruto didn't know anyone else.

"Why are you sitting here and sulking?" A voice came behind him, making Naruto glance over his shoulder to see his white-haired godfather. "Go inside and sulk or stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking. I'm just sitting here."_ 'And thinking about those strange dreams I've had about a faceless man lately. He's always kissing and touching me, saying nice things. What does it mean, Jiraiya?' _

"That's my point. You should go to the pub or something." Jiraiya sat down next to the boy in the cold, somewhat wet grass. He cursed under his breath when he felt it.

"I'm not allowed to drink, Jiraiya. 'Sides, what point is it going there without friends?" Naruto muttered, throwing a few green straws at Jiraiya's way.

The elder man chuckled. "Well, I'm going there. You can come with me if you want to."

"Mmm ... You go ahead." Naruto watched Jiraiya stand up and walk away. He stared after the white-haired man until he was swallowed by the shadows the mountain wall was throwing over the road. He wondered how lonely Jiraiya must have been before Naruto come here. The man must have been in the village all the time to prevent loneliness.

'Maybe that would explain his drinking habits.'

Naruto rubbed his blue eyes, wondering if his mind was playing him a trick when he saw two young adults walk on the road. After rubbing for a while he could still see the two.

They were probably a couple, lovers. Naruto stood up, seeing that the female had extraordinary pink hair, and the male had dark hair. They looked good together, but the young man was even a bit shorter than the tall woman in high heeled shoes. Naruto smirked to himself, how stupid of the girl to take high heeled shoes when visiting the mountains.

But he shrugged it off and walked inside, before they even noticed him. He didn't really feel like going downtown anymore. If he saw Jiraiya getting yelled at by the waitress he would die from embarrassment any ways. The porn-writing man was his godfather, after all.

Naruto sat down in the couch, turning the TV on now when the old man was gone. He stared at the grinning reporter on the screen, as she told him and the rest of Japan how the weather was going to be during the weekend. Naruto rolled his eyes, bored out of his mind.

He was just about to change the channel when he heard someone knock on his door. Maybe it was Iruka. He got up and walked out in the hall again, running a hand through his soft hair, and opening the door.

The couple that had been walking on the road stood there before him. "Are you lost-?"

"Naruto!"

_'The faceless man!'_

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	8. Nightmare

**Forget It**

_Nightmare_

Oh, how Sasuke stared at the beauty before him. Oh, how glad he was that he had at last found _him. _His friend, his crush - his angel.

"Naruto!"

He hugged the confused blonde, who seemed to be a bit thinner than last time Sasuke saw him. Sakura was simply staring at the hugging friends, knowing what would follow.

"Uhm, excuse me ..." Naruto pushed the slightly taller man away. "Are you lost?"

"Wha-"

"Naruto, do you remember me?" Sakura pushed Sasuke away, and stepped inside the hall. She looked around and decided that the godfather Tsunade had talked about must be rich.

"From the hospital, right?" His blue, confused eyes never left Sasuke, who was staring back at Naruto.

"Yes. This is Uchiha Sasuke, and he has been looking for you a long time now."

"He has?" Naruto finally turned to Sakura. Sakura blushed, feeling even guiltier than ever. She should have done this earlier; it wouldn't have been as painful for Naruto if he had never come to known about Jiraiya.

"Yes. He is your best friend and-" She stopped herself. "I'll let him tell you the rest. Will you let us in?" It was an unnecessary question, since she had already let herself inside. But Naruto nodded and stepped aside so Sasuke could walk inside. They walked to the kitchen; Naruto asked them if they wanted tea or coffee.

He started some tea, listening to Sasuke tell him how they had come to known each other.

"We met when we were sixteen, I think, and I moved to Konoha from Otogakure. We went in the same school, and somehow we became best friends. _You_ become friends with every one you see, but I'd say that _we _... clashed." Sasuke said as he sat by the table, watching his blonde friend leaning against the counter.

Sakura was feeling misplaced and like a burden, that she was in the way. "You know, I think I'll go downtown again. I need to ... err ... do stuff at the inn."

Neither of the young men said anything, so she simply stood up and left them alone.

When the front door was opened and closed, Naruto looked through the window absentmindedly. "I've dreamed about you."

"... Me ...?"

"Yes. Well, actually, I'm not sure, but I think it was you. I'm almost sure."

"What kind of dream was it?" Sasuke saw Naruto blush. "... _oh_."

"Y-yeah." Naruto nodded. "Actually you didn't have a face, and I never said your name ... but I guess it can only be you, right?"

"Right." Sasuke nodded, knowing fully well that this wasn't the truth. He felt so bad ... yet he couldn't care less at the moment. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, only being a few inches taller. "I've missed you ... so damn much." He breathed in the scent of the blonde; some new smell - not the usual peach.

Naruto answered by pressing his lips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha more or less forced his mouth open by nibbling harshly at his lower lip. Their tongues danced together, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They kissed furiously, as if they had never done it before.

Naruto didn't know that it, in fact, was their first time kissing. He didn't know how wrong he was when he thought of Sasuke as the faceless man, as the man who had whispered comforting things in his dreams.

The blonde was lift up on the counter. It was like one of the dreams. His dreams were coming true.

But the pale hands soon left his hips, and their kiss was broken, the spell was broken. "I ..." Sasuke looked troubled, and refused to meet Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't. Even I are not that slimy."

"Wh-what?"

Sasuke groaned at the confused, hurt look in those blue eyes. "I-I'm not the man you've dreamt of."

"N-no, it have to be you. You f-found me." Naruto jumped down, taking a step closer to Sasuke, wanting him to be the dream man. "Please, say that it was you."

"But it wasn't me. I'm just your friend, your second priority. I'm second, always second!" Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, never wanting to let go. "Please, Naru ... I want to be with you forever, even if it means only as the best friend. Please, forgive me."

"D-demo ... If you aren't _him_ ... who would whisper, who would say such things and then not look for me?" Naruto's eyes watered up. He had hoped that he had been found, that he would get answers that he would remember.

"He is looking for you, dobe. He ... miss you so damn much." Sasuke caressed the blonde's scarred cheek. "He loves you."

"D-do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything." The caressing never stopped, Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from Naruto's wonderful lips.

"Wh-who is he then?"

"He is my aniki. Uchiha Itachi."

"... Uchiha Itachi?"

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	9. Come Home

**Forget It**

_Come Home_

Itachi and Naruto. Naruto and Itachi.

It sounded good, it sounded right. He wondered if they looked just as good together; how the faceless man looked. Did he look much like Sasuke? Was he just as handsome, was he just as beautiful? He wanted to know, he wanted to know everything.

He curled up in the sofa, watching Sasuke stare at him. It was a bit annoying, if not, it at least made him feel insecure by a bit somehow. The dark brown eyes seemed to know so much, yet not wanting to share.

Sasuke suddenly parted his lips, then closed his mouth again. He then opened it again, but this time he voiced his thoughts. "I've been jealous of my brother since you slept with him the first time."

Naruto couldn't help but feel dirty; he had slept with someone and now he didn't remember it. And the way Sasuke said it made it sound like he was some kind of whore, that he was a hooker.

"You were drunk, Naruto. And it was an accident. That's what you told me afterwards. You had never tried to talk to Itachi before, because you knew how I felt - how I still feel about him. And then you got drunk off your ass and he just _happened _to be at the same place as us." Sasuke spat out the last word.

He knew that his aniki had followed them there with his blue friend, Hoshigaki Kisame. He knew that Itachi had waited for the opportunity to sleep with Naruto for a long time, and that he had taken the chance when Sasuke hadn't. What else was the reason for Itachi and Kisame to visit a cheap bar that let in underage brats?

"Then you wake up at my place, next to Itachi, and you cried out to me that you had lost your virginity to my brother. But I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to destroy our friendship." Sasuke looked angry, his handsome features in a scowl and his fists clenched. "But then you continued to visit Itachi's room at nights, and soon you were in love with _him_."

Naruto didn't dare to say anything; Sasuke's voice was filled with venom.

"My perfect, gorgeous older brother. He isn't perfect. I'm the only one that sees what he really are. He is a bastard. He will never love you like I do." Sasuke leaned closer, then stopped himself but he didn't pull back. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't be."

"Stop forgiving so easily; you always do." Sasuke snorted, now looking amused. "One time, in high school, Shikamaru - a friend of yours - accidently broke your nose. And you just laughed it off. I would never have done that."

A slender, pale finger reached up and stroke Naruto's nose, feeling a little bump, invisible to the eye. He chuckled when blue orbs crossed to look at the finger. "You should be furious at me for taking advantage of you."

"I'm not." Naruto watched Sasuke take his cold finger away from his nose. "Maybe you had a good reason, I don't know. After all, you could say whatever you want and I would believe you. I can't remember."

"Doctors says a shock can make you memories come back, but I'm not sure what kind of shock."

Naruto wondered if he could jump down the roof and see if he remembered anything, but realized it was probably a stupid idea. "Ano, Sasuke-kun. Where did I live before all this?"

Sasuke was quiet for a while. "With my brother. That's probably why they couldn't find your address. D-do you want me to take you to him?"

For the first time since he came up in the mountains, he actually wondered if he wanted to remember. What if his life had been boring, worthless and slow without friends down in Konoha? Here he met Jiraya's friends, and Kiba and other villagers, he knew them. "I ... don't know, Sasuke."

Sasuke almost grinned; he could have Naruto all to himself if the blonde didn't want to go down to Konoha. He could just simply _forget_ to tell Itachi he had found Naruto.

UAUAUA

The days went fast, and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto met everyday to spend time together. They visited the onsen they had up here, Naruto introduced them to Kiba, they played pool at the pub and watched TV at Jiraya's place. They were doing great friends, and Sakura was happy that the boys had such a easy time finding back to each other.

She was currently watching them as they were having a childish fight about who was winning the game they were playing. She made a mental note not to play cards with them again, they just couldn't agree, even though it was obvious that Naruto had won this round.

They were interrupted by a buzzing sound, and Sasuke picked up his cellphone from his pocket. He looked at the screen, a grimace gracing his features as he recognized his brother's office number. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Yes?"

_"Little brother. Where are you? I need you to attend to a meeting instead of me." _Itachi's cold, emotionless voice came. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"I'm ... I'm outside Konoha, with Sakura. I-" Sasuke bit his lip. "We've found Naruto." Sasuke waited. And waited. After almost an entire minute, Sasuke became worried. Maybe he gave his brother a heart attack? "Itachi? Itachi!"

_"You found him?"_

Sasuke cursed the bastard. How could he sound so indifferent when he just was told that they had found his boyfriend? "Yes. He's right here with me, he's ... Itachi, he-"

_"May I ... may I speak to him?"_ For the first time, Itachi sounded a bit worried. As if Sasuke was going to laugh and then yell "gotcha!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Itachi. He doesn't remember you."

Sakura smacked her forehead and groaned. Could Sasuke be more tactless?

Sasuke bit his lip, regretting what he had said when Itachi became silent again. Neither said anything, Sakura wanted to sink through the floor and Naruto looked a bit troubled. "Itachi?" Sasuke mumbled carefully. "I'm-"

_"He doesn't remember me?" _

Sasuke could hear the hurt in his voice. "H-he doesn't remember anyone. He has forgotten _everything_."

_"Everything?"_ There was a sharp intake of breath, before Itachi hung up. Sasuke could only guess why Itachi hung up.

"That was smooth," Sakura snarled. Sasuke almost blushed. Her dark green eyes were narrowed and she looked angry. Her anger seemed to fade away when she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. "Don't be, it's not your fault!" Sakura gripped his hand on the table. "Don't blame yourself, Naruto. You were shocked, in some way, and you just forgot. It is not your fault in any kind of way."

UAUAUA

Two days later Naruto followed Sasuke and Sakura back to Konoha. He was nervous, and his throat went dry every other minute. Sasuke threw sympathetic glances at him, while Sakura chirped happily and tried to keep their moods up. Jiraiya had disliked the idea, but let Naruto go to visit this Uchiha Itachi anyways.

Sasuke was chewing on the inside of his cheek, wondering why the blonde had lost his memory. Had he almost been hit by a car? Had he heard some shocking news? But from whom was the idiot supposed to hear shocking news? Then his thoughts wandered over to Itachi.

What was Itachi going to do? Sasuke and Naruto had found their way back to being best friends again in just a few days. What if Naruto wasn't in love with Itachi anymore? What if the spark that once was there didn't happen again? Sasuke felt like someone had hit him in his stomach at the thought; he hated himself from hoping that Naruto didn't fall with Itachi _again_.

Sakura parked her car outside a high apartment building. "Have fun, guys. Good luck," she said as Naruto and Sasuke climbed out. She drove away, leaving the alone by the entrance. People walked by, and Naruto realized he hadn't seen this many people at one place since he had walked to the hospital all those weeks ago.

Sasuke gripped his hand, it was just as sweaty as his, and they walked inside. The lobby was nice, bright and modern. Naruto frowned; he had understood that the Uchihas were rich. But had he really lived like this? He had enjoyed his time in the cottage (house, Naruto corrected himself) with Jiraiya.

Sasuke only had to flip his hand toward the receptionist and they were allowed to take the elevators up. In the elevator, Sasuke's dark eyes glanced at Naruto. He smiled vaguely. "It's going to be alright. Aniki loves you."

That didn't help, Naruto thought as the elevator stopped. They got out of it, into the flat. It was really nice, Naruto thought.

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled out. "Aniki, guess who's here!"

Naruto gulped as the scariest man he had ever seen walked out in the hall. This was Itachi? Had he, Uzumaki Naruto, really been in love with this ... vampire?

Itachi was pale, purple bags under his eyes and his long, greyish hair in a ruffled knot in the back. His clothes hung a bit, giving him an anorectic look that reminded Naruto a little bit of his own skinny body.

This couldn't be Uchiha Itachi. The way Sakura had talked about him; strong, beautiful, somewhat cold. This man didn't look cold, he looked terrifying!

"... Naruto ..."

The voice made the blonde shiver in a pleasant surprise. At least his voice wasn't as scary. Deep, a bit needy, but happy. "Uh," he said awkwardly. "Hi."

Sasuke turned. "I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be in the lobby, Naruto." The youngest Uchiha walked back out in the elevator, pushing the button several times, silently begging it to close the metal doors faster.

Silence seemed to surround them both; and Naruto wondered if there were any emergency exits, in case of this man happened to be a dangerous drug-addict or a real vampire.

"I've missed you so much."

Itachi moved to embrace his lover, but Naruto froze, and the Uchiha didn't touch him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't think."

'Neither did I', Naruto thought bitterly. 'Why did I agree to go here?'

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	10. The Album

**Forget It**

_The album_

Naruto rather liked the other man's appearance. He was easy to look at, probably one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi kept cool and stayed in his seat instead of jumping the poor blonde. But if he was to be honest, Naruto didn't know what was worse.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto said, fidgeting under Itachi's gaze. "But I can't remember anything, except ... I had a few dreams about a man, but I couldn't see his face. So I assume it was you."

"Probably," Itachi nodded. Naruto wanted to get up and slap some sense in to the stoic man, but he didn't dare. He didn't know this man, he didn't know Uchiha Itachi. "Oh," the stoic man said, as if remembering something. "I have some pictures, of _us_, that you probably want to see."

Itachi watched Naruto nod. He stood up, walking over to the bookshelf and looking around. He had taught Naruto to always be weary - almost to the edge of paranoid - about strangers. And now, Itachi counted himself as a stranger to Naruto, and he was glad to give the blonde proof about what they once were.

He found an album, a beautiful brown album, and once again seated next to Naruto in the couch.

"Most of the pictures are of you and me, but there is also Sasuke and a friend of mine, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Naruto nodded. Itachi gave him the album.

"I'll give you some privacy. I'll be in the kitchen if you need something. It's just through that door. But feel free to look around, it's your apartment too." Itachi left the blonde alone. For the first time, Naruto wondered what was worse; a secure and polite Itachi or an insecure and forward Sasuke.

Naruto opened the album, and just had to smile. The only picture on the first yellowish page was adorable, if he could say so himself. It was him, a somewhat blonder and tanner him, leaning against Itachi's chest. Itachi looked healthier; not as pale, not as thin, not as purple under his eyes. Next to the couple, stood a huge, blueish man with a big grin on his face. He looked both happy and scary. Sasuke was standing in front of the blueish man that Naruto assumed was Hoshigaki Kisame.

They seemed to be standing on some grass, somewhere. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the place. The park! It was his park, where he had forgotten everything!

He flipped the page, hoping for more pictures from that park - because he wanted to see it again. He was only met by four pictures.

Naruto blushed, feeling heat coil in his lower stomach; Itachi was only clad in black swimming trunks on all four pictures. Naruto ignored the fact that both Sasuke and Kisame were half-naked too, staring at Itachi's well-toned abs, lovely porcelain skin...

He closed the album, not wanting to turn as red as a tomato. He put it on the coffee table, deciding to actually take up on Itachi's offer and look around in what used to be his home. It felt like he had spent his entire life up in the mountains, which wasn't strange - he had spent the part of his life that he remembered there.

He walked through the bright living room, to the door that was closed. He opened it, seeing a darker bedroom. The walls were dark; there was a big bed in the middle of the room with purple sheets, and a desk and another door, probably a walk-in-closet.

He turned around, closing the door after himself and going to find Itachi in the kitchen. The kitchen was also bright, much stainless steel and modern, like the living room. The Uchiha was sitting by the table, his face somewhat depressed, but he still held his nose high.

Naruto sat in front of Itachi, fiddling a bit with his fingers - the unsecure feeling just wouldn't go away. Itachi stared back at him, and Naruto didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He couldn't apologize for not remembering again, because Itachi looked like he didn't want to hear it. And he didn't want to tell Itachi about his time in the mountains, for the Uchiha had been worried about him.

But he didn't have to think of something to say, since Itachi spoke. "If you feel uncomfortable here I can fix a hotel room for you tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stuttered out something he didn't even know what it meant. Itachi seemed to understand, since he nodded and let it be. Naruto's lips twitched, he wanted to smile - this man understood him pretty well. Even if Naruto himself hadn't realized it, he would rather live with Itachi than alone at a hotel room in a town where he knew no one and nothing.

"When I found out that you had forgotten everything about me I was pissed off." Itachi admitted, scaring the blonde a bit with the tone of his dark voice. "So I talked to therapists, psychiatrists, doctors and all that shit. They said either the memories will come back from a shock, or a bit at a time."

Before Naruto knew it, lips were pressed against his. Smooth, warm lips, moving against his. He gasped, letting in a wet muscle. Itachi's tongue urged Naruto to answer the kiss, which he did. They shared a long, wet and somewhat awkward kiss over the table.

When Itachi pulled back, Naruto could see doubt in his dark eyes, flash by. But when he spoke, Naruto heard nothing of that doubt. "So?"

Naruto let out a squeak at the blunt question. "Well, eh, it was rather nice than ... shocking."

"Of course it was." Itachi said, and Naruto wondered if his mind had played him a trick when he had seen the doubt in the older man's eyes just a few seconds ago.

Naruto stood up, leaning over the table and crashing his lips against Itachi's. They shared another wet kiss, Itachi's hands coming up in his hair, as if trying to keep him there forever. The blonde didn't know what on earth possessed him to do such a thing as kiss a stranger, but it sure felt good.

It was different from kissing Sasuke, though both Uchiha brothers kissed like Gods. With Sasuke, it had been more of an experimental thing, a belief that somehow the kiss would make him get his memory back about that faceless man. With Itachi, it was more careful, as if the elder didn't want him to run away. But there was a lot of love in the kiss, and probably the best thing Naruto had experienced.

Naruto sat down again, leaving a slightly dazed Itachi on the other side of the table. The blonde showed him a smile, wanting nothing more than to remember. He wanted to know this man again, if he had done it before. He wanted to feel what he had felt before; he wanted to know what he had done before.

It sure was a horrible feeling not to remember.

**To Be ****Continued**

Don't forget to review.

Formulärets överkant

Formulärets nederkant


	11. A nightmare

**A/N: **This is a nightmare, dreamt by Naruto.

**Forget It**

**Nightmare**

Naruto looked around, a frown plastered on his cute face. He seemed to be in a white room, no windows, and no doors. It was like a cage, the walls a horrible white. He opened his mouth to yell out something, wondering if he was all alone. But he closed his mouth again when he saw two other figures appear in the room.

The first one was a shorter version of Itachi; with other words, Sasuke. He looked younger, but deadly pale with purple bags under his eyes, he was very thin. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that this was high school-Sasuke. This Sasuke wasn't that tall, not that muscular, and his hair was shorter both in the back and the bangs in the front.

He looked horrible, as if he had just been told that his brother had slaughtered his entire family. The high school-Sasuke was wearing their old school's uniform, making him look even paler - the only colour in his face besides the purple bags was on his lips. They were a crimson colour, deep red.

Like blood.

The other figure was taller, but also very thin and pale. It was a young Itachi, looking much like when Naruto had met him the first time. But Itachi's face had not been covered in blood when Naruto had met him the first time.

Itachi's dark eyes seemed to be hollow, empty. That's when the blonde realized that Itachi didn't have any eyes. The blood on his face was coming from the place where his eyes _used_ to be.

"Look what I've got, Naru-chan." Sasuke smiled, kissing something he held in his hand. Naruto wondered what the youngest Uchiha could possibly have in his hand that left his plump lips so red.

The young Sasuke smirked, walking to Naruto. Naruto backed away, instinctively, watching over Sasuke's shoulder as Itachi fell to the floor. Naruto wanted to yell out his lover's name, call for help, but he couldn't find his voice.

His back met the white wall behind him, and Sasuke came closer.

"I took them for you. Now he isn't so perfect anymore, ne?" Sasuke smiled sweetly, licking the corner of his bloody lip. The blood disappeared from that small part where his pink tongue had just licked. "You always said you loved his eyes, Naru-chan. You always said it was the thing you loved the most about him."

Naruto watched as Sasuke raised his free hand.

"If I get eyes like him, will you love me too?"

Naruto stared at the insane Uchiha, watching the craze smile on Sasuke's face grow.

"I'm going to replace my eyes with his. Look, how beautiful they are." Sasuke held up his other hand, opening it, and showing off what lay in his palm.

Naruto screamed.

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	12. We Don't even Know

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages! Now, before you read – note that I'm not very good with the subject amnesia, since all I read before I started this story has disappeared from my mind. If I have screwed something up, tell me so. Also note that my writing style might have changed a bit.

_Italics_ – flashbacks (I **hate** flashbacks, so they will be only a few sentences each time.)

**Warning:** There is a_ lime_ in this chapter!

**Forget It**

_We don't even know_

Naruto woke up, panting furiously as if he had just run a marathon. His eyes were watery, and he tried to blink the tears away. He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. He could still remember what had happened seconds ago, and wondered if it had been reality.

He reached out, fiddling with something that felt like a light switch, and clicked it. The darkness disappeared and he calmed down a bit. His heart was still throbbing painfully in his chest, as he remembered what Sasuke –

_Sasuke held out a hand to Naruto - and Naruto took it. Sasuke's hand was cold, and larger than his own, but it felt nice now that he was so nervous. They hopped off the bus, walking towards the school hand in hand. _

Naruto blinked, but his sight stayed blurry. He could still see a large building in front of his watery eyes, clear and detailed. It was his high school. He and Sasuke had been walking, hand in hand, towards their first day in high school.

His heart started clapping dangerously fast again as he smiled, wondering what had provoked his memory. It took him a while to figure it out.

_The nightmare._ Sasuke had reached out his hand, and so had he done in Naruto's memory.

Sasuke's hand. It was Sasuke's hand that had evoked the memory. Naruto chuckled, and he felt an urge to see and touch Sasuke's hand. The urge was soon gone, as he heard something outside the bedroom.

He could remember the day before, and how he had kissed Itachi. After that everything had went smoothly, and the tension wasn't as thick. Now, Naruto felt like he knew Itachi. He didn't know why, because a single day with a person shouldn't make you feel like old buddies. Maybe his unconscious still loved Itachi.

He got out of the bed, picking up the clothes he had left on the floor yesterday. The nightmare still made him a little shaky, and it took him a while to get into his clothes.

"_If I see your _shit_ on the floor one more time, Naruto, I swear that you'll be hanging out the window in your toes." _

Naruto looked around, but he couldn't see Itachi anywhere. He gasped as he realized that Itachi wasn't even in the room. He repeated the sentences in silence a couple of times.

A picture of a half-naked Itachi appeared in his mind, his long, greyish hair wet and loose from its ponytail. He looked angry, even though the only thing that had changed in his face was his mouth – the corners pointing down slightly.

"_If I see your shit on the floor one more time, Naruto, I swear that you'll be hanging out the window in your toes." Itachi growled, his lips moving with the words._

Naruto sat down on the bed, feeling slightly dizzy. He couldn't help but grin, though. His memory – these flashes – they had to be memories…

When he felt better again he hurried out of the room and found no one in the living room. The TV was on. The music from some music channel filled the room lowly, and Naruto glanced at the screen. He did recognize the girl dancing behind the man – she was on one of Jiraiya's posters up in the mountains.

He snapped out of his musings as Itachi entered the room, probably having heard the blonde wake up.

"Good morning," he said.

"_Do I know you?" The man before him was Sasuke's older brother,__ Itachi. Naruto recognized him immediately. He was an older, paler version of Naruto's best friend. _

_Naruto shook his head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto - Sasuke's friend."_

_Itachi seemed to be a little surprised by the fact that his little brother had a friend, before he registered the fact in his mind and nodded once. "Uzumaki Naruto, hm." _

"Itachi…" Naruto found himself breathless. His mind had just provided him with a picture of Itachi in a black suit, his hair pulled back and his features were fuller. "Itachi…"

The Uchiha narrowed his dark eyes a little, the corners of his lips pointing down in confusion. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I know you."

_Naruto could kill to hear Itachi's dark, calm voice say his name again. It was so different from Sasuke's. While Sasuke's voice was dark, it was not calm or steady – it would change with his feelings and emotions, like any other human being's. It was then Naruto realized, since Itachi's voice always stayed the same, that Itachi was a God._

Itachi didn't look confused, but Naruto knew that he was. The way his posture stiffened was enough of a hint for Naruto to recognize how Itachi felt confusion.

"I know you, Itachi."

"Yes… you do." Itachi was close to add 'idiot' at the end, but refrained. He didn't want to upset the blonde or anything. Not now, when they had found each other again.

"And I…" The words stopped in his throat, and Naruto knew that he should utter the words his mind told him to.

"_Itachi – I like you." Naruto looked away as he muttered the words, pulling the blankets further over his naked body._

"_Good for you," Itachi answered and lay down on the pillow again, ignoring the fact that Naruto would see him with his hair loose. Itachi hated when people saw him with his hair loose_

"_You asshole!" Naruto threw his own pillow at Itachi, who caught it._

"_Fine, fine. I like you too... Moron." _

Naruto smiled. The three little words - _I love you_ - hadn't been uttered between them before; he knew that, even though he couldn't remember it. He knew that Itachi would rather die that utter such powerful and meaningful words. But, "I like you" was enough for Naruto.

"Naruto…do you…" Itachi hesitated, and Naruto just knew that it was something that Itachi normally didn't do. "…remember?"

Naruto almost broke down to tears then and there, so powerful was the happiness he felt.

He felt whole.

"Yes, I remember."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, and he fluttered with his eyelids a couple of times to see if this really was real, and not something his sick mind had made up. When he decided that it was for real, he took a few steps forward and hugged the blonde tight.

"Naruto…"

_Naruto had never seen Sasuke so angry before. It was almost scary. It wasn't like he had slept with Itachi on purpose! It just happened – he had been drunk! And now, all he wanted was for Sasuke to comfort him. Naruto had wanted his first time to be special, but it surely hadn't been very special. _

"Naruto…you remember…" Itachi hugged tighter, letting Naruto nuzzle his face into his chest as the flashes passed his eyes.

"_I can't believe you actually ditched me with Kisame for my brother! Kisame, of all people!" _

_Naruto knew that Sasuke was pretending to be mad at him for ditching him with Kisame, Itachi's scary friend, but he knew better. Sasuke was angry because Itachi had – once again – managed to steal something that was Sasuke's. _

Itachi placed his hands further down, on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck as guilt filled him. He felt bad, for letting Sasuke down like that.

"_He fucking molested me the entire taxi ride home! And when we got to my place – my place, Naruto! He fucking manipulated me to sleep with him! You're not the only one that lost your virginity last night, moron!" _

Naruto snuggled closer into Itachi's chest, enjoying the warmth the older man was radiating, and the burnt smell…

"Itachi…? Can you smell that?" Naruto pushed the older away, and they both sniffed.

"Fuck." Itachi hurried – he didn't run – to the kitchen. Naruto followed, with a small smile on his face. Itachi stopped the microwave before it exploded and took out whatever he had been warming.

Naruto shook his head, remembering all the times he had cooked for Itachi since Itachi himself was such a lousy cook. "Still can't cook, huh?"

"You…" Itachi turned to Naruto. "…shut up."

The blonde stepped closer, standing on his tiptoes and placing his lips on Itachi's. They stayed like that before Itachi finally took the lead and parted his lips. Naruto let his tongue slip inside of the Uchiha's wet, warm mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and Itachi's hands were soon on Naruto's ass, groping.

"Don't ever forget me again," Itachi growled when they broke apart for air, his hands still on Naruto's ass. The blonde nodded, agreeing. "And, never ever disappear without telling me."

"Just kiss me, bastard."

Itachi obeyed, leaning down and pressing his lips against Naruto's, coaxing his mouth open. His big, warm hands sneaked inside of Naruto's jeans and boxers, groping the butt. Naruto moaned, grinding his hips against Itachi's. The older groaned lowly, biting Naruto's lip.

Some saliva dribbled down their chins, but it was ignored, and Itachi sneaked a finger inside of Naruto's asshole. The blonde yelped, finding himself tight after weeks of no sex. Itachi couldn't ask for more – the tight heat around his finger was amazing, and he couldn't wait to be pounding into it.

Itachi bit down in Naruto's tongue when he felt slender fingers play with his dark curls inside of his boxers. He scrunched his eyes shut as Naruto's hand encircled the base of his length. The hand pumped once, slowly, before retreating down to his balls to play with them.

"N-naruto…ahh…"

"Ita…deeper…"

Itachi obeyed, adding his middle finger to join the search of Naruto's prostate. He found it almost immediately with his longest finger, and couldn't help but smirk at the noise Naruto made when it was stroked.

"M-more…" Naruto massaged Itachi's balls, almost squeezing them when his prostate was stroked again. He abandoned the balls to return to the Uchiha's big cock again, stroking it oh-so-slightly.

"Naruto," Itachi snarled warningly. "Harder."

Obeying, Naruto tightened his grip and started to pump faster, harder. Itachi stroked his prostate and his other hand soon encircling the blonde's erected dick. Naruto mewled when he felt his dick get attention.

They jerked each other off, both hell-bent on getting the other cum first. Naruto came in Itachi's hand, stimulated from both ways, and bit down on Itachi's ear, groaning loudly. The blonde unconsciously stopped jerking Itachi.

The Uchiha grunted in annoyance, using his own hand to finish himself off. He came in his pants, his nose buried in blonde hair.

"Fuck, Naruto," he complained darkly. "You made me cum in my pants."

"You started it." Naruto murmured. "Asshole," he added for good measure. Itachi merely snorted and smirked.

"Glad to have you back, Naruto."

"_I've missed you, Naruto! You've been gone for ages!" Sakura hugged him eagerly. "How was the trip?"_

"_It was great! Itachi became food poisoned the last two days, though, so we didn't do very much then." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was smirking at his brother's misfortune. "Hi, Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke nodded. "Glad to have you back, Naruto." _

**To Be Continued**

Don't forget to review.


	13. Craving

_Flashbacks are in italics. This is hopefully the last flashback I ever have to write._

Oh, and for those interested. I've started an ItaNaru called **You are one of God's mistakes**_. _It's updated once a week and sometimes more often.

**Forget**** It**

_Craving_

Itachi could jump in joy. But he didn't. Why? Because he was Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha don't jump in joy. Maybe Sasuke did, but he was weak. So the next morning, when he woke up, Itachi didn't jump in joy, even though he knew that the previous night had been eventful and that Naruto could remember.

Normally, when the love of your life could remember you, you became happy.

But Itachi was different – he had found something else to think about. He knew that Naruto could remember_ everything_. That included the reason as to why he got amnesia in the first place.

Itachi was currently sitting in his father's office, tapping a pencil against his father's desk, thinking about the possible reasons as to why Naruto had forgotten everything.

Stress.

It was the first word that appeared in his mind. The most logical – but it couldn't be it. Naruto had never been one to stress or worry about thing. Certainly not enough to forget.

Shock.

It was the most logical, understandable reason. But if it had been a big shock, shouldn't Naruto be telling him right now about and beg for comfort?

The door was opened, successfully stopping Itachi's train of thoughts. Fugaku walked inside, and sat down on the other side of the desk. "Son," he started and leaned back in his chair. "How is Naruto-kun?"

"He's fine, father." Itachi confirmed. Fugaku nodded. "How is mother?"

"She's fine. I believe she called Naruto-kun for a lunch today," Fugaku glanced at the clock. "So they should be out eating somewhere right now."

"I see." Itachi didn't really know what to say after that. His father's way of speaking made it sound like he needed, wanted and was going to have the final word, and therefore it was quite a challenge to have a normal conversation with him.

"Now, Itachi, let's talk about why you are here."

Itachi nodded, knowing that there was always a reason. Never once had Fugaku wanted to see him for other things than business or work. It was different with Sasuke. While Itachi had been raised to become the perfect heir; Sasuke was only plan B, and therefore he got love and affection from their mother, because he had time to spend with her.

It was the reason as to why they were so different, and hated each other. They competed about the attention from their parents – Itachi wanted his mother's affection for once, and Sasuke wanted to be acknowledged by his father.

"You're old enough to have your own department."

Itachi almost choked. The departments had grown, taking in a wider extension of things. Like Public Relations and Economic, they had been thrown into one department, under one boss. It was a big job, to be chief over one department, which would count as two departments at any other company.

"And I think that you'd be ready for it. What do you say, son? Which department would you like to handle? We'll give it a few weeks, and then you can choose officially."

"Father…"

"I know it's a big responsibility. But now, when Naruto-kun is finally back and remembering, I think that you could handle it." Fugaku had a small smirk on his face, a pleased smirk that Itachi recognized so well. Itachi could smirk the exact same way. "How about this, go home and think about it. Talk to Naruto-kun when he comes back from lunch with Mikoto."

"Yes, father." Itachi stood up bowed and left the room before his father even got the chance to dismiss him. He took long steps, not bothering to stop when someone called after him. He took the elevator down, ignoring the greetings.

He was smiling on the inside. A happy, warm feeling was slowly spreading inside of him. He had everything he wanted. He had gotten the promotion he had wanted since he was twelve years old. He had gotten his beautiful lover back. His mother would be thrilled to hear that he was going to propose to Naruto.

His life was perfect, and he could help but smirk to the man that ran off to get his car from the garage.

His life was perfect. He could see it clearly. Too bad that it wasn't enough for him.

UAUAUA

Naruto was forcing a smile on his face as he greeted Mikoto. They sat down by a table and ordered a light lunch. Mikoto was smiling warmly to him, and she was the one to break the silence.

"So, Naruto-kun," she said and took a sip of her water. "Do you remember everything now? Even what made you forgot?"

He nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if he could use his voice – he didn't trust it to hide the emotions he was feeling. He didn't really know what else to do. He had to smile and answer politely when Mikoto asked questions, which normally came naturally to him. But it was hard for him to look her in the eyes. Sasuke and Itachi had the same eyes as her – dark, narrowed and surrounded by thick, long eyelashes.

"So," Mikoto urged him on. "Why did you forget, honey?"

Naruto inhaled. "Well…"

"_You're late, moron." _

"_Shut up! I'm not even ten minutes late!" Naruto gave Sasuke a light shove, and they entered the coffee shop together. It was dimly lit and the kind of calm, boring music that Sasuke enjoyed came from the speakers put on the olive green walls._

_They sat by one of the tables in the back, where they wouldn't have to breathe in cigarette smoke and listen to the chaos from the kitchen and the take-away queue. Almost immediately, a girl in her late teens appeared by their side with a polite smile. _

_After ordering for both of them, Sasuke leaned back and watched Naruto. The blonde had a light blush on his cheeks, from having run from the train station to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Sasuke. His blue eyes were sparkling and he smiled happily when the girl came back with their coffee._

_Sasuke leaned forward and fingered a little on the edge of the mug. He was the one to speak up first. "Naruto…" He muttered uncertainly. "I have something to tell you."_

_Naruto looked up and stopped playing with the spoon in the sugar. "Yeah?" There was something that alarmed Naruto, but he wasn't sure what. He waited for Sasuke to continue._

"_I have been thinking lately. A lot. And I've realised a few things. I think that I… No, I _know_… I _know_ that I love you." _

_Naruto smiled big, and Sasuke's heart fluttered hopefully. "Aww," Naruto's smile didn't go away as he spoke. "I love you too, Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke allowed himself to smile. "R-really?" _

"_Of course I do. I love you so much it hurts." Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you emotional little bastard. I wanna go to the park." _

"_But-" _

"_Now!" Naruto grinned and walked away from the table, proceeding to put on his jacket meanwhile he made his way to the door. Sasuke looked after him, then down in his coffee cup. He hadn't gotten to drink anything! But he put some money on the table and ran after his best friend._

_Naruto was already outside, jumping on the place to keep his body warm. "Finally! Thought you'd never show up…oi, Sasuke…what are you doing?" _

_Naruto became cross-eyed as Sasuke leaned forward. Naruto didn't look away, nor did he step back. He felt his heart beat painfully in his chest as he felt Sasuke's breath on his lips._

"_Naruto…" Sasuke leaned closer and put his hands on Naruto's scarred cheeks. His hands were slightly cold against Naruto's face. His thumb caressed one of the lines that went over Naruto's cheek, carefully. "…I love you."_

_He leaned in. His pale lips pressed over Naruto's softly, and the blonde's eyes widened comically as he parted his lips to complain loudly. No complains came out, but Sasuke sneaked his tongue inside of Naruto's warm mouth._

_The kiss was not their first, but it was different. This was not one of those experiments they tried when they were younger. This was a real kiss. And it was a good one. Naruto found himself having a hard time pushing Sasuke away, but he finally did._

"_What are you doing?!" Naruto growled, wiping his mouth as if Sasuke's lips were disgusting. "Are you insane?!" _

"_But you- I…" Sasuke looked away. "I love you, Naruto." _

_Naruto backed away. "No…Sasuke…" He turned and started running. He soon disappeared into the mass of people. The blonde didn't hear Sasuke's weak apologise._

**To Be Continued**

Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive critism is loved.


End file.
